


Midnight Smoke

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, other gladers only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt exhaled into the mild midnight air around him, watching as smoke danced upwards. The faint music of the club down the road filled the night and Newt found his foot tapping against the concrete to the beat of an overplayed song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Smoke

Newt exhaled into the mild midnight air around him, watching as smoke danced upwards. The faint music of the club down the road filled the night and Newt found his foot tapping against the concrete to the beat of an overplayed song. Ash spiraled down to his feet as he tapped his fingers against the cigarette.

He liked nights like this. When his mind was blissfully blank and the street not as busy as it was during the day, streetlights making the world around him appear with a yellow tint. He liked the peace of it, the stress of work days dispersing with the smoke leaving his lungs.

He leaned his head back against the brick wall of the apartment block he lived in. His eyes traveled up to the dark sky, eyes unfocused as he took in the infinity above him. If he were in the country, far away from the city and its lights, he’d be able to see a whole lot of stars staring back at him. The thought of lying on his back in a field and star gazing made him smile, a quick quirk of his lips. He took another drag from his cigarette and let the smoke travel into the sky to join invisible constellations.

“You look happy,” a soft voice said on his left and Newt turned his head. Thomas stepped out onto the street and pulled the door shut behind him, a small smile on his face. He looked almost shy. Newt shrugged and put the cigarette between his lips. Thomas stepped next to him and leaned against the wall, mimicking Newt’s stance with a sigh. Newt felt the heat of a second body on his side.

“I like nights like this, ‘s all,” he said quietly, cigarette tethering between his teeth for a few seconds. He watched as Thomas pulled out his own cigarettes and blew his smoke into the brunet’s face while the other fumbled with the dark red lighter. Newt had given it to him after Thomas’ very first cigarette. Thomas raised his eyebrows at him as he flicked the flame on, the cigarette balancing between his lips. Newt forced himself to look away from long fingers and pink lips.

“Minho and Alby are making a meal plan in there,” Thomas said after putting the packet of smokes and the lighter back into the pocket of his black jacket, one hand staying in the pocket while the other pulled the cigarette from his lips. Newt huffed out a laugh. His cigarette was almost finished. 

“Poor Frypan, he’s gonna come home to a different world.” Thomas laughed at that. Newt loved the sound; it always made warmth spread through his chest, pressing through his ribs. He had learned to associate that feeling with Thomas. He took a final breath of his cigarette before dropping it and crushing it with the heel of his boot. Thomas’ shoulder knocked into his own and he looked up. 

“I think I like nights like these too.” Newt smiled brightly and Thomas blew smoke into his face. Newt let it drift past him before he shoved Thomas playfully. 

“Don’t get too cocky.” 

“Hey, this is your fault, man.” Newt tilted his head at that and Thomas rolled his eyes, tapping his cigarette, ash falling onto the light grey sidewalk. “You got me onto smoking in the first place.” 

“You’re a perfectly capable adult, Tommy. Don’t blame your poor decisions on me.” Newt turned away from his friend with a smirk. Thomas dug his elbow into Newt’s side. Newt shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with the bricks in his back.

“I like standing next to you and sharing a smoke, you know that.” Newt felt Thomas’ hand on his hip suddenly and it took him all of his willpower not to react to the warmth settling into his skin through his shirt. His eyes flicked down briefly, unsure at the fingers curling around his hipbone.

“Getting all sentimental there, Tommy?” He lifted his head to find Thomas staring at him, cigarette forgotten between his index and middle finger of his free hand. Hazel eyes were mapping Newt’s face; he could see the small jerks as Thomas’ irises moved down his face before flicking back up, meeting Newt’s own. “Tommy?” 

“You look nice like this, Newt.” Newt was taken aback by the statement. He was painfully aware of Thomas’ hand on his waist, burning its shape into his body. His own hands curled into fists. Thomas’ eyes were still on him, his body angled slightly towards the blond.

“Like what?” Newt swallowed when he heard how hoarse his voice suddenly was. Thomas flicked the cigarette away and turned to him fully, the small smile back on his lips. Newt felt short of breath at the attentive eyes of his friend.

“Like you finally let go of all that responsibility and crap. When you’re completely relaxed.” Newt hated how dry his throat felt. He searched Thomas’ face for any signs of mischief, humor, but was met with only sincerity. He tried hard to ignore the way his heart stuttered in his chest. 

Thomas’ other hand came up to the other side of his waist and Newt felt himself being pulled towards his friend slightly. “Thomas, what-”

“I like when you are peaceful, Newt. Makes me happy.” Thomas’ hands slid back to meet behind Newt as he pulled him in further, their foreheads almost touching now. Newt’s mind was blank. He knew he should react, ask Thomas what the hell he thought he was doing, maybe shove him away. But he could only stare at the brunet, eyes still searching for the punchline.

“You deserve peace,” Thomas mumbled, his voice had dropped to a whisper that made Newt shiver. And Newt hated the honesty in that voice. 

“Shut up,” he finally brought out. Thomas smiled and his eyes flicked down to Newt’s lips. Newt couldn’t stop his tongue from darting out and smoothing over his chapped lips. He really should ask Teresa for some lip balm later. 

He felt Thomas’ breath on his skin and his eyes fluttered closed on instinct. Thomas’ fingers were digging into his back and then the brunet’s lips were on Newt’s.

Newt’s hands shot up to Thomas’ hair, fingers tangling into the messy strands. Goosebumps spread over his entire body. The hesitant pressure against his mouth got more confident and Newt angled his head for better access. He felt Thomas’ teeth dragging over his bottom lip. Newt opened his mouth slightly, enough for Thomas to claim it. 

As quickly as the kiss happened, it stopped. Thomas pulled away, breathless and lips shiny. Newt wanted to push him against the wall and pay him back for the surprise. But he could only smile. He couldn’t find the strength in himself to freak out. Thomas’ hands were caressing his back and he answered Newt’s smile with the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. Newt forced himself to breathe properly, mind unable to process the situation. 

“Sorry,” Thomas finally broke the silence. “You just looked so damn beautiful.” Newt felt the heat rising into his face and he loosened his grip on Thomas’ hair. The younger boy let his hands wander up Newt’s back to his shoulders and then his face, fingers dancing along the blonde’s jaw. 

“What told you I wanted to kiss you?” It was the only question Newt could get himself to ask, his voice quiet and ragged. Thomas laughed shortly and his hands came to rest on the nape of Newt’s neck, thumbs stroking the skin below Newt’s jawbones.

“I took a leap of faith.” 

“Thank god you did.” Newt tugged slightly at Thomas’ hair and pulled him back in. He felt Thomas smile against his lips and Newt turned them, hands wrapped around Thomas’ shoulders as he took the upper hand. Thomas seemed to melt into him, hands still settled at his neck. Blunt fingernails slightly scrapped over Newt’s skin and under any other circumstances Newt would have blushed furiously at the sound he made. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Newt whispered against Thomas’ mouth. The brunet grinned into the kiss before pulling away ever so slightly, lips still grazing Newt’s. 

“I wish I’d done it sooner,” he mumbled and his hands wandered back down Newt’s back, settling against his spine lightly. Newt bumped his forehead against Thomas’. 

He really, really liked nights like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something cute and calm, and these two worked quite well.  
> Kudos and Comments would be greatly appreciated, I'm still warming my feet on posting here :3


End file.
